


Pin Him Til’ You Get Him

by Blinded_Harry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Anal Sex, Angry Zayn, Best friend Niall, Blow Jobs, Cocky Louis, Dry Humping, First Time, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Hate to Love, High School Students, M/M, School rivals, Versatile Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, awkward boners i’m sorry louis, cockier harry, harry is actually a sweetheart, liam is trying his best, louis bottoms more i’m sorry, private school vs public school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Harry/pseuds/Blinded_Harry
Summary: The Trojans were St. Joseph’s rival school, in every aspect. Whether it came to sports or just ideologies of the school’s themselves. The name Trojans reminded young teens of condom brands while St. Joseph reminded them of the bible. Which was the last thing they wanted to think about.Or a high school au where Harry & Louis are wrestlers at each other’s rival school. Though it ends up being more than just who’s the best wrestler.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are familiar with wrestling, not like WWE lol but like the actual sport. I’m sorry if there are an inaccuracies as I have only been wrestling myself for a short time.  
> The idea for this fic came from me always telling my friends that wrestling was gay porn but with clothes on.. so yeah it made me think of Harry & Louis. Please don’t judge me. I’m thinking this fic will be about 3 chapters? Around 20k or less.  
> Thank you !  
> You can find me on twitter as @amonghes

“Alright boys,” Coach Williams said with a clap. “We’re going to duel with the Trojans. It may not seem like a big deal yet, but we haven’t lost this duel in seven years.” 

 

The Trojans were St. Joseph’s rival school, in every aspect. Whether it came to sports or just ideologies of the school’s themselves. The name Trojans reminded young teens of condom brands while St. Joseph reminded them of the bible. Which was the last thing they wanted to think about. Though they were called the Trojans, the high school they came from was Madison High School, named after the mayor Gary Madison. It was a public school, the horror, whereas St. Joseph’s was a private school. 

 

“All I ask from all of you is to go out there and pin their asses tomorrow. It’s that simple.” Coach Williams had been coaching St. Joseph’s wrestling team for 20 years. He was a 42 year old man in good shape and a lot of grey hair. Even at his age. Williams always wore tracksuits, saying to always be prepared for a work out. He breathed wrestling. He started in high school to condition for football but fell in love with wrestling instead. Later wrestling in college and making it to state but after 4 years he got a concussion when he got slammed & landed on his head pretty bad. It ended his personal career in wrestling so he took to coaching. 

 

Beating the Trojans was always St. Joseph’s goal, the private school kids showing who’s boss to the public school scums. It may be easy to do so when it came to comparing grades, the number of football wins, who’s got the most money. But in wrestling, it’s a contact sport. One on one. You can practice all day with your team and get coached to perfection. Yet once you’re on that mat, it’s all you. Just you and your opponent. One wrong shoot, your stance not being low enough, not getting back to your base, the little things. It all mattered. 

 

Louis Tomlinson was St. Joseph’s prize possession. He was the saint of the saints; the 4.25 student, the president of student council, the town’s church boy, the goddamn best wrestler on the team. He stood 5’9 at 170 pounds, not in fat, but in toned muscle. Tomlinson’s record for the current season is 12 wins and 2 losses. 

 

He watches his coach pace at the front of the wrestling room, green walls surround them and heaters hum. The whole team is seated on the black matted floors untying their shoes after a long hot practice. Coach had amped up the heaters to make the wrestling room stuffy with sweat and body heat. Boys breathe heavily to catch their breath. Louis sits there with not an ounce of exhaustion in him. He still has a two mile run at the track after practice. He needs to have endurance tomorrow, he can’t let himself be tired, that can’t be the reason he loses. 

 

“All of you are on weight which I thank you for. I know it can be a bit tough to cut down on what you eat and drink. Especially those of you who have cut down a weight class, we all know saying no to one extra burger hurts our hearts.” Coach says and makes a pointed look to Greenberg. It causes the room to fill with soft chuckles. “Greenberg it didn’t need to take you two weeks to cut seven pounds when most guys here drop three a day.” 

 

“My momma was upset when I didn’t eat her food!” Greenberg yelps from the back of the group. Louis looks down at his outstretched legs and shakes his head with a smile. 

 

Coach laughs with a smile. “Bless Amelia’s heart for taking care of her boy but let her know I wouldn’t let any of you do anything if your health was in danger.” He assures. “Now all of you get ready for tomorrow. Rest up! Be here right after your guys’ fifth period. We leave to Madison High right then.” 

 

All the boys start to stand up and walk off to the scale. A lot of them hoping to be at least three pounds under their class so they can get a small meal in before tomorrow. Louis pushes himself up, his shirt sticking to his back and he grimaces at the feeling. He’s about to walk to the scale when there’s a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see that the hand is connected to Coach Williams. 

 

“Hey kiddo, le’me speak to you for a second.” The coach tilts his head to the side signaling for them to step away from the rest of the boys. Louis nods and walks over to the rolled up wrestling mats, he leans his behind against them as does Coach. “Madison’s got a new boy on their team… and he’s in your weight class.” 

 

Louis’ head shoots up to look at Coach. His brows pull together and he lets out a deep breath. “A new boy? Well is he good? Where’d he come from? I thought it was still going to be Chavez in my class? Now I have to think of something else to do, I don’t know how this guy wrestles-”

 

“Hey, hey. Take it down a notch.” Coach chuckles. “He transferred to Madison from the city, he has no idea what to expect from us town folks.” 

 

“And now I, I have no idea what to expect from him.” Louis posits. “I was preparing to wrestle Chavez, like I have been since freshman year. Now they got some new guy? I’ve prepared all wrong.” 

 

Coach lets out a loud laugh. “Hah! You prepared wrong? It doesn’t matter who you wrestle Louis, you prepare and you give it all you got. I don’t care if you knew all of Chavez’s moves, how he sprawls, shoots, or whatever. I know you can wrestle anybody Louis and pin them to the mat like it was their place to be.” Louis looks up at his coach and smiles. He releases an uneasy breath he was holding. 

 

“You know what coach? You’re right. Thank you.” Louis gets up from leaning on the rolled mats, turning to his coach he open his arms and Coach goes in for the hug. “It means a lot knowing you got my back.”

 

“Always kiddo, now go weigh in and get rested for tomorrow.” Coach says and pats Louis’ back. 

 

“Sure thing.”

 

“Oh and Louis?” Coach stops him. 

 

“Yeah Coach?” Louis lifts his head in acknowledgement. 

 

“His last name is Styles, you can find his record and some clips of him online. He used to live in Madalyn.” The old man smiles. Louis murmurs a quick thank you. 

 

He jogs to the scale and quickly pulls off his shirt and shorts. Leaving himself in his briefs. Greenberg is weighing himself in and Louis can hear him mutter a curse word under his breath. His dark hair falling in his face. Greenberg stands 5’6 and weighs 150 pounds, at least he’s supposed to. As he weighed 157 about two weeks ago. “You good Green?” Niall laughs. 

 

Niall is one of the team’s light weights. He weighs 120 and is pretty lanky, but he’s super fast and good on his feet. “Shut up Horan, I’m still .6 over.” Greenberg laments. 

 

“Aye, no worries.” Louis pipes up. “Just don’t touch anything till after weigh ins tomorrow and you’ll probably sleep those ounces off anyways.” Greenberg looks at Louis and shrugs. Louis knows he’s had a hard time cutting weight. He’s always have, Greenberg started Louis’ sophomore year and weighed around 185 pounds. He’s dropped about 30 pounds in two years but he did it with great difficulty. Louis is still proud of him though, Greenberg never gave up. 

 

“Always the saint, Tommo.” Niall titters and bumps shoulders with Louis. 

 

“That’s me.” Louis rolls his eyes playfully. 

 

Louis finally gets his turn to the scale. He steps up and stares straight ahead, never look down, it puts more pressure on the scale. The scale beeps and Louis glances down at the little red numbers on the animated screen. “167.4” it reads. Louis steps off and bends down to grab his clothes. 

 

Saying goodbye to all his teammates, Louis hips open the wrestling room door and pulls out his phone. It’s 6:30 pm and the track closes at 7:00 pm. Louis can get two miles in before seven, he’s sure of it. 

 

-

 

The buzzing of Louis’ phone wakes him when the sky is barely a purple hew from the sun starting to rise. His window is sprinkled in rain drops as the soft fast taps of rain make their music outside. The black comforter that adorned his bed is tangled half way on his left leg and the rest splays itself on the hardwood flooring of his room. Louis reaches to the floor and he goes to grab his phone, he grabs something. Something he thinks is his phone- no that’s a glass of water he just spilled- great. The buzzing continues as he scavenges the floor without actually looking at it- and oh, there’s his phone. “Hello?” Louis rasps. 

 

“Lou-eh! Lewis! Lou-Lou the poo-poo-”

 

“Alright Niall, I get it.” Louis groans. “It’s not even full sunrise yet, what do you want?” He asks and he can hear Niall take in a deep breath, like he’s about to spew the most beautiful story ever. 

 

“I need a ride to school because it’s raining.” Niall speaks into the phone. Louis pulls his phone away to check the time. 5:45 am. 

 

“You asked me this early?” He breathes out. 

 

“I know, sorry dude.” He can hear the guilt in Niall’s voice. “I just didn’t want to ask last minute you know? I know how you are with your time and stuff.” Niall explains and Louis gets it. He knows that he seems a bit controlling, he always needs to be on time. 

 

“Hey don’t worry about it. You know I can give you a ride any time.” Louis squints and scratches his bare chest, rolling over to muffle his voice into the pillow he says. “Thanksforbeingconsiderate.” 

 

Niall laughs. “What did you say?”

 

Louis lifts his face from his pillow. “I said, thanks for being considerate.” 

 

“That’s what I thought you said.” Niall laughs again and Louis hangs up. Niall is an annoying best friend sometimes. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Do you think Coach just expects us to win this duel on some lucky magical whim because it’s been that way the last seven years?” Greenberg asks. Louis has his earphones in but he can still hear Greenberg’s voice because he’s sitting behind him and Niall. 

 

“I think he expects us to win because he knows we worked our asses off. Also, the fact that this school hasn’t lost this duel in seven years should encourage us to win.” A team member by the name of Liam says from the back of the bus. Louis raises his brows and nods. It is true, they don’t necessarily need to win, but they should want to. 

 

Coach Williams never drives with the team. It’s not because he doesn’t want to but he believes in this notion. The notion that the team deserves alone time to reflect on what they’re going to do, what they won’t do, and what they did. It’s also important for a team to be really close, without the bond, a team is just a group of people trying to do one thing. When there’s a bond, it’s one thing being done by a group of brothers. 

 

“If we lose, Coach is going to have our asses doing sprints like our lives depend on it.” A junior named Cody laughs. A few others mumble in agreement. 

 

“If we lose, Coach is probably going to quit.” Greenberg jokes. Louis pulls out his earphones, turns back towards Greenberg. Who has his arms bent over their seat and is leaning his chin down on the seat. Louis glares playfully and wacks Greenberg’s forehead. “Uhm, Ow?  What was that for?”

 

“Coach would rather die than ever quit on us.” Niall comments. The whole team all get quiet and think about it. Williams dedicated a lot of his time and own money into this team. He’s taken about 25 boys to state in his 20 years of coaching. When there was no money for uniforms or gear, it came out of his pocket. If there was no way to get to tournaments or duels, he got parents to load up the team and drive all together. 

 

“We gotta win this for Coach.” Ben, a newbie on the team states. 

 

“Yeah,” Louis inclines. “Let’s win for Coach.” 

 

-

 

The part when you walk onto someone else’s turf is always intimidating but somewhat dominating as well. You are primarily at a place you don’t know, it’s their home and generally they have the advantage of a home crowd along with some sort of patriotism for their school. Yet also when it’s not your home but you’re still there, it’s like you’re saying, ‘yeah, this is ours now.’ Which is the confidence you want and need. 

 

The Saints get off their bus, head to toe in dark green warm ups. White lettering stands out on their clothes saying ‘SAINTS WRESTLING’ across their backs. They also all wear backpacks with their weight class sewn onto them. A lot of them have their earphones on to tune out the noise of rival students whispering about them. It also helps you concentrate when you’re in your own bubble. Music helps with that. 

 

“Let go kick some Trojan ass.” Niall declares. His piercing blue eyes scan the expanse of Madison High School. It’s buildings perfectly set on hills, some higher, and some lower. Red and yellow decorate the walls of the buildings, Trojan spilling everywhere. 

 

The walkways are littered with windows that have posters taped over them. Flyers on outside bulletin boards. ‘MIGHTY TROJANS!’ is slapped everywhere students saw a poster free space. The campus itself speaks public high school. No uniforms. No fencing. No hallways. The air smelt of what could be described as healthy wheat bread burgers. 

 

As the team walked the path to the gym, students stopped and stared. Louis smirked. Public schools always wanted to fit the trend, now all they could do is stare at someone who had what they wanted. The doors to the gymnasium were wide open. Loud pumped up music was playing as you could hear the Trojans counting to their stretches. A whistle blowing every 20 count. 

 

Walking in Louis notices the bleachers are opened on one side only. Red bleachers expand wide with MHS in yellow painted on them. One dark red mat was taped to the floor. Chairs on either side of it were lined up. The time table was dead in the middle of the back of the mat. Coaches seating diagonal from one another across the mat. The Trojans sat in a circle stretching their legs out counting. They wore red warm ups, all of them not even sparing a glance at the Saints.

 

“Let’s get those singlets on and all that you need for weigh in and group check. If you have braces please remember your mouthpiece.” Coach Williams says as he’s about 10 feet away from them. They all nod and he heads straight for Louis. “Hey son, pay attention to that Styles kid in weigh ins.” 

 

“Yeah, was already on it.” Louis says back. Coach gives a tight lip nod and walks away. Louis then scans the group of Trojans, he doesn’t know much about this Styles kid. Just that he’s a senior, transferred from the city, took state last year, and his record is pretty impressive. Louis isn’t intimidated as much as he should be, he thinks if he’s going to ever be intimidated, he needs the reason right in front of him. 

 

The Trojans start to get up, some of them shaking out their stretch. One catches Louis’ eye though. A boy, his brown hair braided into two separate braids. A light complexion and when he turns towards Louis’ direction, his face holds a dazzling smile. Big and wide. He lifts his hand up and waves at Louis. The boy raises a brow when Louis doesn’t return the hello. Louis snaps out of his thoughts and tilts his head up, a subtle acknowledgment. The braided hair boy blinks and then his attention is to the guy next to him. The him having black hair and olive skin, his facial structure really pronounced. Turning to where his team is, Louis walks towards them. 

 

The Trojans Coach tells everyone to meet in the wrestling room where weigh ins will take place. Which is the next building over. The Trojan wrestling room has white walls and dark red mats covering the floor. Two referees are standing in the room, one by the scale and the other off to the side for group check. All the Saints take off their warm ups, leaving them in their singlets and socks. Their singlets are dark green, Saints spelled down their sides in white. Their logo, an angel on a horse is printed on the left leg of their singlets. 

 

The Trojans’ singlets are dark red, yellow lettering spells out mighty trojans down the spine of theirs. A trojan head gear is on their left leg in yellow as well. All the boys stand around until the coaches tell them to stand by weight class in order from lightest to heaviest. The teams all pass group check, no ringworm and all their nails cut short enough. Each weight gets called, they state their last name and what weight class they should be for reassurance. All of them have their straps up, not trying to irritate to the refs. 

 

When Louis’ weight class gets called, it’s him and the braided hair boy standing next to each other. So this is Styles? Louis thinks. Styles stand about two inches taller than him, not much but that sorta ticks Louis off anyways. Up close Louis can see that his skin is super clear, his eyes a perfect almond shape, and green. A piercing green that flickers to make eye contact with Louis briefly. 

 

“Harry Styles?” The ref says. Louis and Harry both look to the ref, Harry raises his hand and signals that that is him. So his name is Harry, huh. 

 

“168.5, good job making weight kid.” Harry nods and steps off. His bare shoulder brushes Louis’ and he lets out a soft exhale. “Louis Tomlinson, I presume that is you.” It’s Louis’ turn to nod at the ref now. 

 

Louis makes weight, he knew he would. Yet there’s always a doubt, an ounce of some kind of bad luck that their scale weighs differently. It adds a pound or a few ounces and you’re done. You didn’t make weight, you get bumped up or you don’t wrestle at all. The other team gets forfeit points. 

 

When they finally all weigh in, they all head back to the gymnasium for food. Louis doesn’t like to eat big before a match, so he just grabs an apple and drinks a water bottle. Greenberg of course makes himself a sandwich, grabs a bag of chips, and takes a blue gatorade. Louis diverts his gaze from Greenberg who takes a huge bite of his sandwich to across the mat. Harry is already looking at him. He’s eating a banana, his singlet is half way off, the straps settled at his waistline. His toned stomach is shining with a thin layer of sweat, and a few stray hairs are curled, framing his face. 

 

“You think their 132 is aggressive looking?” Louis breaks his stare from Harry and turns to the voice that interrupted said stare. It’s Milo, a sophomore that joined two months ago. He hasn’t had much mat time but he’s got a good head on him, thinks very quickly. 

 

“Who’s their 132?” Milo answers Louis’ question by pointing subtly to a boy that’s around Milo’s height of 5’5 with spiky blond hair. 

 

“Nah you’re fine, it’s his first year too, never seen him here before.” Louis assures Milo. Milo takes a deep breathe and lets it out. “Don’t even fret over your opponents, it just makes the nerves worse.” 

 

“I know!” Milo flares his eyes in exaggeration. “I can’t help it though, everyone is making this duel seem so important and what if I fuck that up?” 

 

“Hey watch your mouth.” Louis tsks. “And dude, you have some of the best wrestlers in town on your team. Your loss might not even matter.” Milo huffs and sits down next to Louis. 

 

“I still don’t want to lose.” Milo brings his hands to his face. 

 

“Then don’t.” Louis says and gets up to throw his apple away. Louis really tries not to get annoyed with newbies. He knows it’s hard to think positive when you feel like you have nothing to work with. You don’t know what you’re good at yet, or what seems to be your weak spots. When you barely start wrestling, you feel like your whole body is a weak spot. 

 

Reaching the trash can he finds that someone is already standing next to it. Harry gives Louis a once over. “You seem very calm.” He says. 

 

Louis swallows. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

 

“Wrestling doesn’t get you nervous?” Harry asks. Louis doesn’t know if there’s a hidden agenda here. Sometimes opponents sweet talk you to let you think they aren’t going to slaughter you on the mat. But they do. They build your guard down. 

 

“I’m used to it.” Louis shrugs. “Now it’s just in me. You don’t seem very nervous.” He adds. Harry stands relaxed as Louis is, his shoulders lift with every small breath he takes. 

 

“Well I don’t know, should I be?” Harry’s voice is deep, it doesn’t waver once. Louis thinks Harry could narrate a book and people wouldn’t listen for the story, they’d listen for him. 

 

“You should.” Louis nods. Harry looks a bit surprised but facades it behind a head tilt and a small smile. 

 

“Yeah?” Louis agrees. “Now why’s that?” Harry crosses his arms and his eyes settle on Louis. His question hangs between them, a wall ready to be climbed over. 

 

“Because I’m giving you the match of your life.” Louis states and Harry nods with pursed lips in credulity. 

 

“Alright,” Harry uncrosses his arms and claps his hands together. “Give me all you got, pretty boy.” 

 

Louis quickly opens his mouth to tell Harry that first, he isn’t a ‘pretty boy’. Especially when he just heard the sarcasm drip off those two words. Secondly, of course he’s gonna give him all he has, but not because Harry said so but because- well Harry has already walked off. Louis already feels annoyed and the duel hasn’t even started yet. 

 

-

 

“This duel started right when you got on that bus.” Coach Williams says. The Saints already did their team warm up and are watching Coach with careful attention. “I want all of you to give your best shots. I want you sprawling and stuffing their heads. I want re-shoots and hard penetration with your doubles and singles. That is how we’re going to win this.” 

 

“And if we lose?” Greenberg asks. The whole team groans and Coach glares at Greenberg. 

 

“Boy you better hope Saint Joseph is with you.” Coach says and a few boys laugh. Greenberg shuts his mouth and whispers a quick sorry. “Now all of you pray and know that no matter what happens at this duel today, I am immensely proud of each and every one of you.” 

 

The praying part was always an intimate moment, the whole team laid in a circle in the middle of the mat. Hands in front of them and heads down. Liam usually lead the prayer, wishing for pins, strength, and courage to go out there and do the best this team has ever done. A prayer for no one to get hurt and for everyone to walk off the mat proud of themselves. They ended it with an Amen and started to slap the mat loudly. Louis leads the break, chanting, “Saints on three, Saints on three. One. Two. Three- SAINTS!” 

 

The light weights start off. Matches weren’t necessarily long. There was three rounds. Each one being two minutes. You can win by pin, points and technicality. There’s also forfeit or if someone gets injured and can’t continue. That rarely happened though. By the time it gets to Louis’ weight class, the Trojans are winning by one pin. If Louis wins by pin, they’ll be ahead by two points. If he wins by points, they can easily get tied up. 

 

Louis stands up and his team surrounds him. He jumps back and forth on each foot and his team starts hyping him up. They have their hands up above him and start chanting, “Louis on three. Louis on three. One. Two. Three. Louis!” 

 

Harry and Louis make their way to the time table, the ref is there and he looks on either side of him. Louis is on the ref’s left while Harry on the right. “Okay, Tomlinson you will be green and Styles you’ll be red.” The boys both nod and go to the middle of the mat. A red ankle strap is on Harry’s side and a green one on Louis’. They strap them on their ankles and the ref makes his way over. 

 

“Alright gentlemen,” The ref says, Harry and Louis lower to their stances. “Shake hands.” They do so. 

 

The whistle blows. 

 

Harry instantly goes for Louis’ head. He latches his hand behind his neck and pulls Louis towards him by the grip he has on his arm as well. Louis quickly fights his hands and gets the hand off the back of his neck. Taking control of Harry’s wrist. He now has leverage to guide Harry. Louis shoves Harry’s other grip off and they step away from each other. “Alright Louis, you gotta get a shot in son.” Coach Williams says from where he’s sitting at the corner of the mat. 

 

Harry hears that and instantly lowers his stance. Louis can hear his teammates encourage him through his head gear. Voices muffled, sounds all distant but still able to make out. Harry then goes for a shot, an outside single. He sweeps Louis’ left leg from him and Harry locks it to his own hip. Louis hops on one leg and gets a grip on Harry’s arm. Louis sprawls by leaning his weight onto Harry and his grip slips. 

 

Using his moment of release Louis ducks low and shoots a double. Grabbing the back of Harry’s legs from the front, he drives forward. Harry sprawls, which Louis anticipated. With Harry now stuffing his head and having a lot of weight on him, Louis now makes his way back. Pushing himself out from under Harry. He manages to get out and circle behind Harry. He just got two points. 

The ref whistles for the end of round one. The boys stand up and watch the ref toss a circle that is red on one side and green on the other. It lands on green. “Top or bottom?” The ref asks Louis. Louis looks to his coach and Williams points down. 

 

“I’ll take bottom.” Louis states. A slight chuckle is heard from Harry but Louis ignores it. 

 

The match continues with entanglement of limbs. Harry panting into Louis’ ear when he gets Louis down, driving him forward. Louis hissing at the feeling of the mat dragging across his face. Their coaches yelling to get a pin in or at least points. Their teammates hyping them. They’re tied in points right now. Harry has the advantage right now by being on top of Louis. He’s still driving Louis forward when Louis notices that Harry is mainly focusing on his upper body. His legs are somewhat free to move. 

 

Louis gets his legs to bend so he’s somewhat on his base. Upper body lowered still by Harry but he’s got his legs. He uses them to start a stand up, Harry catches on and locks an arm under his knee. Harry already had a cross face started, which means Harry is going for a cradle. 

 

“This your all, pretty boy?” He hears Harry breathe out to his ear. Louis grunts and tries to break Harry’s grip on him. He’s about to say something else when the whistle blows again. 

 

Harry gets to choose top or bottom this time. He of course, picks top. 

 

Louis settles down on his hand and knees and looks up. Niall is giving him a thumbs up. Louis shakes his head and feels Harry position himself. The whistle blows and Harry is quick to chop Louis’ left arm. Louis fights his drive as much as he can but Harry gets one of his arms behind his back. Harry lowers his chest to Louis’ shoulder. Harry’s got Louis locked in an arm bar. 

 

Louis doesn’t know why, but he feels really aggravated. He gets his right arm to post but Harry is freakishly strong. Louis is letting out huffs. He can hear Coach screaming his name to fight it. Before he knows it, the whistle is blown and he hears the ref slap the mat. 

 

Harry pinned him. Louis just got pinned. 

 

Louis looks up and just stares at the white lights in the gymnasium. He feels Harry lift himself off, and then there’s a hand on his bicep pulling him up. 

 

“Alright boy take of your strap and shake hands.” They both do so. Harry gets his hand raised in victory and the Trojans all yell and start clapping. Louis shakes his head and goes to Coach Williams. 

 

“You’ll get him at league son, don’t worry about it.” He tells Louis. Louis knows they’ll have a chance to wrestle against each other at league. But now Harry has the advantage of already having a win against him. 

 

Instead of going to his team on the side of the mat he walks off towards the restrooms. He’s breathing heavily and he can feel his chest straining for air. Louis hates when he loses, especially when his whole team watches. At tournaments there’s about 12 other schools. People are everywhere. But duels? It’s just you and your team. It’s embarrassing. 

 

“Hey, pretty boy.” Louis hears. 

 

“Ugh, please don’t call me that.” Louis bleaks. 

 

“No can do, it’s what you are.” Harry laughs. Louis is leaning against the cold wall of the bathroom and Harry joins him. “You should really work on your bottom skills.” Harry comments. 

 

Louis opens one eye to peak at Harry. He also has his head back and eyes closed, just breathing. “Oh and you’re such a good top?”

 

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Harry says and Louis can hear his smirk. So he opens his eyes fully and turns all his attention to Harry. Harry does the same and looks at Louis with confusion. “What, you were on bottom the whole time. So enlighten me, how does it feel to have me on top?” 

 

Louis feels like he’s making a sexual reference and that is something he doesn’t want to acknowledge. “You’re super aggressive! Like ow,” Louis points at the right side of his face. “Mat burns hurt like a bi- they hurt a lot.” 

 

“Oh c’mon! Everyone gets those,” Harry throws his hands up in defense. Louis notices his singlet is rolled down again, still sweaty and Louis’ mind comes up with a thought. He’s sweating because of Louis. “Also don’t tell me you don’t enjoy me being rough with you.” A wink is directed towards Louis with a flash of white teeth in a cute smile. 

 

“I- excuse me who are you to assume my sexual orientation?” Louis yelps. The thing is, Harry is kinda cute and Louis finds himself shamelessly attracted to him. Which isn’t a bad thing of course, Louis is attracted to guys. He’s just never been open about it, well Niall knows and few other people. Yet still, assuming someone is attracted to a specific gender without actually talking to them is kinda rude. 

 

“Oh, pretty boy, I wasn’t assuming. It’s all over you.” Harry again has a knowing smile attached to his face. “No girl wants to date a guy prettier than her.”

 

“Okay that’s rude, girls are pretty.” Louis really wants Harry to shut his mouth if he’s going to start calling girls ugly. 

 

“Not as pretty as you though. Man, those eyes are something to get lost in aren’t they?” Louis’ mouth falls open and then closes. He huffs and goes to walk back to his team. He’s done with this conversation. 

 

“If you want to work on your bottom, let me know.” Harry stops him by grabbing his hand. Louis looks down at their hands connected. “If you say I’m too aggressive on top maybe you can teach me a little something too.” Louis is about to tell him to shove it but Harry walks past him. He exits the restroom and Louis is left a alone. 

 

A small paper is in the palm of his hand, a phone number is written with slanted connected writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry get a bit closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SORRY. It’s been longer than I originally thought. I got super busy with school & I had to get my grades back on track since I missed a lot of classes during season. Off season starts soon but it’s not every day ! So hopefully I’ll still have enough time to write.   
> Also I previously wanted this fic to be 3 really long chapters but I think I’m going to do 5 chapters instead !! So there’s more for you !! Also a H U G E thank you to almost 200 hits?? I’m super thankful for you all !! <3 
> 
> You can find me on twitter as @ amonghes , my name is Lez by the way !!

“So you couldn’t stay away huh?” Harry has a cocky grin on. His head is tilted, his hair isn’t braided this time either. It hangs in soft curls to his shoulders. He’s wearing a black hoodie with tight jeans on, checkered vans are on his feet. 

 

“I just want to know how you think I can get better at bottom.” Louis isn’t having it. He can’t help that his mind runs circles around things he knows he can fix, but isn’t. When he studies, he knows that highlighting doesn’t help, he just has to read it as many times as he can before the test. He knows that writing stuff down to not forget won’t help, he just has a mantra of what to do in his head. Harry telling Louis he needs to work on his bottom skills has been bothering his since the duel. 

 

Which was five days ago. 

 

“Oh so we’re here to practice?” Harry wiggles his eyebrows acting as if he didn’t already know that. Louis groans. 

 

“Not like that, we aren’t.” Louis tuts and Harry releases a sad sigh. “Let’s go to your guys’ wrestling room and start, please.” He hikes up his warm up bag on his shoulder. 

 

Harry rolls his eyes and signals with his hand for Louis to follow him. Harry seems taller like this, Louis notes. He also seems annoyed, which Louis can understand when they’re at school on a saturday. Louis texted Harry two days after the duel, he didn’t want Harry to think he was eager. He also didn’t want his dignity to suffer more than it already had. Losing in front of his own team? HIS team. 

 

“They cleaned the mats yesterday after practice, so we should be fine.” Harry is pulling open the wrestling room door and steps aside for Louis. “Pretty boys first.” 

 

Louis glares at Harry but walks through the door anyways. It’s the start of December, so the cold air racks up a breeze that sends shivers up his spine. “How do you even have a key to the wrestling room?”

 

“Team Captain perks.” Harry says casually. “Heaters on?” 

 

“Yes please.” Louis lets his warm up bag drop, he squats down next to it to unzip it. “You’re team captain? Isn’t it your first year here?” 

 

“Yeah but it’s not my first year wrestling. I’m the best on the team, and they all love me.” The heaters have now started to hum, a draft passes by Louis. “Aren’t you team captain as well?” Harry looks over his shoulder to where Louis is pulling out his wrestling shoes. 

 

“Yeah,” Louis says as he lets himself fall back to sit. “I’ve wrestled since middle school, but I’m not the best. I think my coach just thinks I have the attitude for it.” He doesn’t know why he told Harry that. He could have left it at yes, he should have left it at yes. 

 

“I can see that,” Harry hums. “You definitely put up a good fight, and you’re determined. A team needs someone to look up to, to know what they need to be.” Louis is actually surprised that Harry said that. He didn’t think Harry would think that much of Louis’ small comment on why he’s captain. 

 

Harry is now in grey sweats and a red tshirt. MIGHTY TROJANS is written across his chest in yellow. His hair is pulled back in a bun. He’s jumping up and down, shaking out his arms to warm himself up. Louis is also very grateful that when he texted Harry, he was polite. He wasn’t at all mistakenly taking Louis’ advance to texting him as a hook up proposal. When Louis asked to meet up to practice, Harry agreed immediately and didn’t question it or poke fun. 

 

Louis takes his jacket off and leaves himself in a black long sleeve. He’s also wearing dark sweats, his dark green wrestling shoes adorn his feet. His soft brown hair is falling into his face slightly. His fringe ghosting above his eyes. 

 

“Do you want to stretch first or just go in?” Harry asks him. His gaze is set on the blue eyed boy. Louis tries to ignore how Harry’s eyes stop at his waistline for longer than they needed too. Louis shouldn’t have wore sweats if he knew Harry was going to, the room gets a tad bit warmer at Louis realizing something. 

 

They’re going to be wrestling each other. Not in a match, but alone and one on one. Body against body. Sweat will be involved. Harry on top of Louis will be involved. 

 

Jesus christ. 

 

“Uh, uh yeah you can uhm, we can stretch first.” Louis sputters and walks quickly to the middle of the wrestling room. He sits down and stretches out his legs. He knows Harry probably notices his sudden mood change. 

 

“Do you have a certain area that gets sore when you wrestle?” Harry suddenly asks, he’s now seated across from Louis and has a thoughtful look on his face. Louis does not understand how Harry can just ignore the vibe that is going on. Louis can’t stop thinking about Harry being sweaty. “Like my shoulders tend to get pretty sore, I wake up some mornings- my shoulders literally ache.” 

 

Louis watches Harry speak. He also doesn’t want to answer because Harry will certainly comment on his answer. “Do you?” Harry asks again. 

 

“My knees.” Louis says quietly. 

 

“Are you, are you being serious or are you trying to make this sexual tension even more present?” Louis’ gaze shoots up to meet Harry’s. Okay so he  _ did  _ notice the tension and was just ignoring it. 

 

“How do you have enough nerve to always address the elephant in the room?” Louis’ voice goes up as he speaks but he ignores it, hoping Harry will too. 

 

“I mean if it’s there, might as well talk about it.” Harry laughs. “And I really wanted to get you flustered, wanted to see if you look prettier.” 

 

“And?” Louis asks. 

 

“And what?” Their eyes lock. The heaters being the only sound that fills the room. 

 

“Do I look prettier?” Louis chews the inside of his lip, his cheeks feel hot. He never acts like this, especially at St. Joseph’s. Where anyone would rather have teachers still spank kids than admit to liking the same sex. Louis of course, doesn’t give a flip. He just never gets to flirt with boys much because of that, he hasn’t really flirted with anyone really. Is this even flirting? Louis thinks. 

 

“You look beautiful.” Harry whispers. Louis smiles because he can’t help it. He also curses himself for being so innocent and not knowing how to act. Also, how dare Harry make him feel all fuzzy. Harry then coughs which makes Louis’ smile falter and he realizes he shouldn’t be fawning over a kid from his rival school. “Maybe we should, uh wrestle?”

 

“Yeah, yeah good idea.” Louis agrees and they both get up. “What should we do first?” 

 

Harry scratches his head and looks around as if there are options laid out around him. “We can just do what we needed to work on? Top.. bottom stuff, I guess.” Louis knows Harry tried not to make it sexual but there is no other way to word it. 

 

Louis just gets down to his hands and knees, proper referee position and Harry steps down. He’s on Louis’ left side. Harry’s right arm wraps around his waist and the other is set, cupping his elbow. Harry is in a left knee down and right knee bent position. Louis feels surrounded. When he breathes he can feel his back brush Harry’s chest. Why is wrestling with Harry any different than from wrestling anyone else? It’s because you think he’s hot, Louis’ subconscious tells him.

 

“Alright,” Louis can  _ feel _ Harry’s voice. “Why don’t you work your stand ups a few times, then I can work on my takedowns a bit.” Louis just nods, not trusting his voice. 

 

Harry taps Louis’ stomach to signal he’s ready. Louis takes a deep breath then quickly steps up with his left leg. The one closest to Harry. While doing so he throws up the arm Harry was cupping, releasing Harry’s grip. Louis uses his right hand to catch Harry’s wrist. He pockets Harry’s hand, now standing on both feet. He turns to his right and uses his right arm to slash Harry’s grip on his waist. He’s now face to face with Harry in stance. 

 

“Good, good.” Harry breathes. “You move really quickly, that’s great.” His comments make Louis feel really accomplished. Which shouldn’t be a thing. 

 

“Thanks, go again?” Louis asks. Harry nods. They do the same thing about four more times and Louis can feel his legs ache a bit. 

 

“Let’s work my top now?” Louis’ heart skips a beat, Harry is going to be on top of him. Agreeing Louis settles back in the same position and relaxes. He just needs to be a good partner now, he just needs to flow with whatever moves Harry chooses to do. The first one Harry does is an ankle drive. Grabbing Louis’ right ankle and lifting quickly to knock Louis off his base. He then gets on top of Louis and grabs his left forearm. He pulls it towards himself and Louis. Using his body he pushes Louis forward to get Louis’ arm underneath the both of them. Louis’ face is now pressed to the mat. “Was I too rough?” 

 

Louis breathes heavily against the mat. “Just perfect.” He says. Harry stays on top of him though. The weight of Harry is all around him, his chest pressed up against Louis’ back. His torso along the smaller boy’s lower back. His hips pressed directly to the curve of Louis’ butt. It seems like everything is louder to Louis now. The heaters drowning out the outside world. Harry’s breath in his ear, mint making its way to his nose. He can feel his heart thumping, Harry’s much calmer than his. Louis’ breathing is deep and very prominent. Also the semi he has is brushing against his sweats. And oh god, why didn’t he wear a cup or something? 

 

“I think I like you under me.” Harry’s voice breaks through Louis’ inner monologue of how he wishes a hole would appear and swallow him whole. Now with that comment, the Saint athlete’s heart stutters and he fusses under Harry. Which results in Louis’ own butt brushing up to Harry’s groin. 

 

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” His babbling makes the curly one laugh. The position has let up and Louis can’t find himself trying to escape either. He rather likes the weight of Harry on him, but he barely knows the guy. 

 

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have said that.” Harry apologizes. He let’s go of Louis’ arm and pushes himself up and off of Louis. He settles himself behind Louis and sits on his heels. Louis doesn’t know if he should reposition or are they going to talk about that little moment. “Wanna keep going or should we…”

 

Harry leaves it up to Louis. Great. 

 

“You can go a few more times, we’re here to practice right?” Louis asks. He still hasn’t looked back at Harry. Who he’s sure can sense that Louis is a bit frazzled. 

 

“Is this going to be awkward? Because we can just stop, you know.” And curse Harry for being so sweet. Louis takes a deep breath and looks over his shoulder to make eye contact with Harry. Who’s hair is a bit disheveled, his green eyes look concerned. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or something.” 

 

“I am utterly more than okay.” Louis promises with a smile. Harry’s face instantly lights up and nods. “Now let’s actually wrestle before I think this was just a scheme for you to get me alone and murder me.” 

 

Harry gets back in position to work on takedowns. 

 

“That was my whole plan all along.” Harry chuckles and goes for a chop. Louis huffs as he’s driven forward. “Gotta keep all the prettiest boys away, they’re the most dangerous.” 

 

Louis acts like his cheeks don’t suddenly feel warmer. 

  
  


-

  
  


The next time they meet it’s at Louis’ wrestling room. It being similar to Madison High’s but definitely a lot more green. Louis is in grey sweats and a green sweatshirt. Harry is dressed in loose black shorts and a black tee. The heaters are already on and they’re doing a few quick laps around the room to get their bodies warmed up. 

 

The air outside is getting colder as the winter season rolls in. The two boys are thankful their sport is an inside one rather than an outside one. They don’t get to freeze to death unless their coaches make them ran a few miles through town. Which happens after big duel losses or if too many team members are overweight. That doesn’t happen often but it happens enough for the whole team to push themselves to avoid it. 

 

“Do you think we can go live today?” Harry says as he jogs next to Louis. His hair is braided again and Louis wonders if he braids it himself. 

 

“Definitely, it can really benefit us.” Louis breathes back. Truth is, Louis is kinda anxious to go live with Harry. They haven’t since the duel and the last time they were in close proximity he suffered from a semi. Which was uncomfortable against the mat and even more uncomfortable to endure with Harry sweating above him. 

 

When they actually go live, they hand fight for a bit. Harry chuckles at how Louis quickly always fights for inside. Louis gets annoyed as Harry always tries to get to his side to get a dump on him. All it means is that he’s trying to throw Louis to the ground, which, rude. Harry never gets the upper hand though as Louis is quick to break his hold and turn towards him again. 

 

When they get to top bottom positions that’s when Louis anxiety starts to trickle along his spine like drops of water. Louis knows that he can calm himself, focus on what he needs to do and not what his body wants to. He can block out the unorthodox thoughts of Harry. He knows he can. That’s proven to be a challenge though as Harry gets him pressed against the mat. Not completely but his groin is pressed to the back of Louis. Much like the previous position where Louis got a semi last time. 

 

They scramble in that position for a bit more and Louis finally breaks out of it. The timer on Harry’s phone goes off to start the final round now. Louis takes top and Harry calls the start to wrestle. Louis quickly drives Harry forward and gets him to be flat. Harry fights his two on one with great strength. Harry is breathing heavily and so is Louis. 

 

The boy on top lets his mind wonder to if Harry feels consumed like he does when Harry gets on top of him. Does he feel the heavy press of a chest, a heart thumping against his shoulder blade? Does he feel the press of hips, groin to behind? Does he acknowledge the feel of damp skin against skin? Does he feel anything at all? And okay, Louis huffs as he feels his boxers get tighter. 

 

Great, lucky me. Louis thinks as he’s pushing all his weight on Harry. 

 

“Louis are you hard?” Harry suddenly whispers against the mat. And fuck, Louis screams in his head, he’s really got shitty luck. 

 

“If I was, why would you address it?” Louis pants and loosens his grip on Harry. 

 

“Because it happens to be poking me in the ass.” He laughs and Louis groans. He sits back on heels and runs his hands over his face. 

 

“I’m really sorry.” Louis laments and peaks at Harry through his fingers. The other boy is a sweaty mess and has a loopy smile on his face. 

 

“Honestly it’s sorta like a compliment.” Harry shrugs and Louis throws himself back with a groan. 

 

Curse his stupid hormonal body and curse Harry for being so fucking attractive. 

  
  


-

  
  


With his sneakers hitting the pavement and his headphones muffling the occasionally pick up trucks out. Louis passes a stop sign when he hears a honk. He chooses to ignore it as it can just be school cheerleaders trying to annoy him. He turns up his music and makes his way to the trail that’s only two more blocks away. 

 

The honk sounds again. 

 

This time Louis gives a glance to the street. A white jeep is driving casually by him. Almost deciding to keep running he notices a mop of curls and a dark red sweater. The signature color of a Trojan and the signature asset of Harry Styles. Louis pulls out an earbud and stops his jog. He isn’t surprised to see Harry either, just surprised that he remembered where Louis told him he jogs. 

 

“Well hello Harold.” It comes out as a release of breath. 

 

Harry’s face scrunches up. “Ew, don’t ever call me that.” 

 

“Sure thing, Harold.” Louis smiles. 

 

“Louis.” Harry lowers his head and has a bored expression. 

 

“Oops. Okay, I’m sorry.” Louis lifts his hands up in defense. The sun is hitting Louis in a soft glow as it’s five in the afternoon. It’s a saturday, the first saturday him and Harry haven’t practiced together actually. 

 

The thing is, they’ve been meeting up every weekend for three weeks to practice. It’s now the first weekend of winter break and they decided to finally have a weekend to themselves. At least that’s what Louis thought. 

 

“Anyways, Hi. You look cute in yellow.” The roll of eyes from Louis doesn’t go unnoticed by Harry. “I was thinking, we could do something today.” 

 

“I thought we decided not to practice this weekend?” Come to think of it, Louis was kinda bummed out when Harry said they shouldn’t practice on said weekend. He was getting used to seeing him every weekend. Even on runs at the community track on school days sometimes. 

 

“Not practice.” Harry clarifies. Louis tilts his head in confusion “Like, hang out, I don’t know.” Louis’ mouth forms an ‘O’ and Harry is checking his rearview mirror all of a sudden. 

 

Louis goes to answer him but Harry cuts him off. “I mean that’s if you want to, obviously.” 

 

“Obviously.” Louis says sarcastically.

 

“I won’t force you to hang out with me, I don’t know if we’re actually friends. I just thought-”

 

“Will you let me answer?” Harry shuts his mouth and nods quickly. God, he’s adorable, Louis thinks. That causes a mental slap to the face as Louis stares down at his shoes and then looks back at Harry. He fits so well with his jeep, it’s definitely a Harry type of automobile. “Of course we’re friends, and of course we can hang out.” 

 

A sound of relief escapes Harry’s throat. 

 

“I need to shower though.” Louis remarks as he looks down at himself. “Think you can give me a lift home?” 

 

“Of course.” Harry motions for Louis to get in the jeep. When Louis walks to the passenger side Harry is leaning over and opening the door. “Sorry I didn’t get out and open it.” 

 

And Louis might not hate the idea of liking his rival school opponent. 

 

Louis notices his car is actually really clean. No empty cups or stray clothes anywhere. He tries not to acknowledge how his heart swells thinking Harry might’ve cleaned the car just for him. He also ignored the fact that Harry will know where he lives now and will possibly be in his room. 

 

Louis’ home is a beautiful two floor beige house with a lot of angels and flowers in its front yard. Louis looks at Harry, who is gazing at his home. “My parents are really religious, but not conservative. So expect a lot of bible quotes and pictures in my house, but also expect a lot of rainbows.” 

 

“Rainbows?” Harry asks. 

 

“They know I’m gay and they’re trying really hard to make me comfortable at home because I can’t be at school.” Louis explains and Harry nods his head in understandment. It’s not that people at school know but his parents want him to feel safe anyways.

 

“That’s actually, like, really great.” Harry comments and Louis smiles. His parents are pretty great, his dad took some time but he figured that God would much rather love and accept his son then try to change him. His mom cried but not in anger or sadness, but because she was proud. “My mom knows too, she was afraid moving here might’ve made me feel less open about it though.”

 

“Why’s that?” Louis asks. They haven’t openly told each other their gay, but this conversation seems to settle that. Though they shouldn’t have to tell people, it shouldn’t matter what their sexuality is.

 

“She thinks small towns tend to be more close minded than cities.” Louis can actually understand that. It’s true here in their small town. They definitely don’t like things that are different but they won’t throw someone out because they like male bits when they have one themselves. They choose to stick to the more olden ways. Very, ‘the world is the way it was and that’s how it should be.’

 

They end the conversation with soft smiles and Louis inviting Harry in. He doesn’t know if his parents are home, the garage is closed. His parents hardly ever park the truck outside, with it being his dad’s most prized possession. Louis unlocks the door, he thinks he should be more nervous that Harry is going into his home. Yet he isn’t. They’ve grown pretty close in the past month. At least as close as rival opponents can get. They’ve shared laughs and inside jokes, along with sweating crazily in close proximity of one another. Louis still has to chant prayers in his head to get his hard ons to go down. Harry hasn’t commented on it since the first two times. Louis thinks he’s calmed down a lot too, he doesn’t feel like a thirteen year old virgin anymore. 

 

Louis’ bedroom is on the second floor. It has its own restroom and two windows. His full size bed is atop hardwood floors and a black duvet makes his bed look like a comfortable heap of feathers. Wrestling awards frame his walls and medals all hang up around his bed frame. A dark green workout bag with SAINTS splayed on the side is at the end of his bed. 

 

“I expected your room to have naked men on posters.” Harry says suddenly and Louis feels like he’s choking on his own tongue. Harry laughs at Louis’ reaction. 

“Why? Why on EARTH, would you expect that?!” Louis has his face covered by his hands. He’s internally praying for Harry and his dirty mind. 

 

“I mean, do you not like looking at naked guys?” Harry questions. 

 

“Why does that matter?” Louis throws his hoodie off and he can feel his undershirt ride up in the process. When he finally pulls it over his head, hair in his eyes, he can see Harry staring at his torso. Emerald eyes locked and pink lips parted. 

 

“Do you not know how being gay works?” Harry looks to the messy hair individual. 

 

“Should I be staring at naked men all day? Is that how it works?” Louis hasn’t necessarily stared at naked men often. He’s seen his fair share of porn and he’s definitely seen his own penis. He also knows how his own penis works, which counts for something. 

 

“Not if they aren’t me.” Harry says with a shrug. Louis is taken aback by the boldness that Harry has sometimes. “Wouldn’t want you getting hard ons with anyone else now would I?” He smirks now and Louis is sure he’s going to combust now. 

 

“I- I’m going to shower now, don’t kill my pet turtle please.” Louis quickly turns to his restroom. He shuts the door behind him and takes a deep breath. He is not going to survive spending the whole day with Harry Styles. Shaking his head to hopefully shake out his thoughts, Louis turns the hot water on and prepares himself. 

 

He’s going to be in for a long day.

  
  


-

  
  


“You think I should get a haircut?” Harry asks once they’re seated in his jeep. The radio is on and playing some alternative indie song. A music genre that Louis expects Harry to listen to, it makes sense. It goes with his long hair don’t care aura that Harry carries. His personality also fits the calm pop sounds that come with the genre. 

 

“I think you should do what you feel like.” Louis says back and Harry puckers his lips in thought. Louis actually loves Harry’s long hair but he won’t ever admit to that. 

 

“It just always gets in the way, I want to try something different.” Harry glances at Louis, who nods in acknowledgement. “How do you think a mohawk would look on me?” 

 

“Uh, yeah, no.” Louis laughs as he props his feet on the dashboard. He waits for Harry to grill him on the action but he says nothing and just turns on the heater so it’s hitting Louis’ knees that are by the vents now. Louis appreciates the small things. “You should just do a moppy mess of waves look. Where it’s like finger length but still almost curly ya know?” 

 

“That doesn’t sound too bad, should I donate my hair?” And Louis sends a blessing to the sky mentally for how sweet Harry is. 

 

“You definitely should.” He agrees. 

 

They get to the barbershop about ten minutes later after they stopped for some Ronnie’s Coffee. Harry got a hazelnut coffee with whip and Louis got a mocha with white chocolate. The shop is a red building with yellow trim around the windows. 15 DOLLAR CUTS, is glowing in neon lights but the O in dollar is a bit faded. The parking lot holds about ten cars and the cement is pebbled from not being repaired in years. 

 

“Should I trust this place?” Harry is leaning out his window, his eyes seeming yellow as the fluorescent lights shine in them. Louis didn’t know that stars like to sleep in people’s eyes. 

 

“Oh definitely, Lita’s is this town’s golden sticker. Great cuts for an even greater price.” Louis says with a smile. Harry chuckles and shakes his head. 

 

“Alright then, let’s do this.” 

 

Harry is now seated in the grooming chair. His hair is wet and brushed to the straightest it can be in a damp state. He smiles cheesily to Louis who is seated in the waiting chairs. The blue eyed boy giggles and hell, he shouldn’t be giggling for christ’s sake. Lita, a small plump latina women in jeans and an aged pink knitted sweater starts to braid Harry’s hair for the donation. Louis is scrolling through his phone when he hears the first snip. He looks up and sees Harry with his mouth open in an awed expression. 

 

“It’s real.” Harry whispers and Louis laughs. “My head already feels lighter. We only going up, baby.” Harry looks over to Louis and his cheeks are tinted softly like a rose. 

 

“Think you’re a couple pounds under now?” Louis jokes and Harry’s eyes open in realization. 

 

“This probably dropped me a bit actually.” Which is actually true, every single thing makes a difference on the scale. Socks can add ounces. A sip of water. Some wrestlers even go to shaving or waxing all the hair off their body to make weight. Harry getting rid of most of his hair means he’s probably losing some ounces he can now free himself of. 

 

“Do you know what style you want?” Louis asks him. Harry just shakes his head gently careful not to disturb Lita. 

 

“Your hair reminds me of an angel’s.” Lita comments to Harry and Harry laughs. Louis can’t help but think that all of Harry resembles an angel. His skin is soft as ever, his face is blank of an blemishes. His hair would fall in soft curls, and he walks so calm and softly. Never making too much noise wherever he goes but still getting noticed. His personality just adds to the glow of him. 

 

After about 15 minutes of Louis pulling silly faces in the mirror to Harry and then Harry smiling back. Harry is done with his hair. Lita has blowed dried it and it’s now set on his head in soft swipes of chestnut here and there. His jawline is now more prominent. His cheekbones are giving Louis a full view. Louis wants to say he’s breathing but he thinks he’s stopped breathing ever since Harry took his breath away only a month ago. 

 

Harry walks over to Louis and stands close. “How do I look?” He says and turns both ways to show off his new hair style. 

 

“You look very handsome.” Louis smiles and Harry bites his lip before it blooms into his own big smile. 

 

“Thank you.” Him and Louis stand close. Harry goes to place his hands on Louis’ hips but the bell above the door chimes. Signaling that someone just walked in. They look over and Louis automatically recognizes who it is. 

 

It’s Liam and Niall. Two boys on his wrestling team. They haven’t noticed Harry and Louis yet, Louis is sorta hoping they don’t. But the world never goes the way you want it to, Liam and Niall turn and see them. “Oh hey Lou.” Niall says with a hint of surprise. 

 

“Hey Niall,” Louis steps away from Harry. “Liam, how are you guys?” 

 

“We are well, you chilling with Trojans now?” Liam jokes. He doesn’t actually mean it but Louis still feels like he has something to explain. Especially since Niall is here and he’s Louis’ best friend. A best friend 

he hasn’t spent much time with since he’s been practicing every weekend with Harry. Louis now feels a bit more bad about the situation. 

 

“We just ran into each other here.” Harry intervenes. Louis quickly turns to him and squints his eyes in confusement. 

 

“No,” Louis clarifies. “I came with him because we were hanging out today rather than practicing.” Niall and Liam tilt their heads like lost puppies would.

 

“You guys practice together?” Liam asks. 

 

“Yeah, every weekend and sometimes we run after practice on school nights.” Harry says. His shoulder is brushing Louis’ and the two of them don’t notice how Louis slightly turns into Harry. Though Niall and Liam catch it. Niall smiles subtly and turns his attention to Liam. 

 

“Well Li, we should get our cuts done with and let them get going.” He says with a cheerful tone. Liam side eyes him and looks back to Harry and Louis. 

 

“I suppose you’re right. See you tomorrow Louis,” Liam nods. “Nice seeing you Trojan Boy.” Liam smiles. 

 

“It’s Harry.” Louis remarks quickly. 

 

“I know,” Liam says and turns to talk to Lita. 

 

“You ready?” Harry asks and Louis nods. That wasn’t a bad experience he guesses. It could have been Tom or Bradley. Two of the most homophobic people he knows at Saint Joseph’s. They’re also on the wrestling with Louis. They would’ve gave him an utter ton of crap for even being seen alone with a guy, especially a Trojan. 

 

On their way back to Louis’ neighborhood, Harry comments that he’s hungry. Louis suggests that they stop at Mike’s, a pizza joint that also sells wicked ice cream. Louis doesn’t know it yet, but he thought seeing Niall and Liam at the barbershop was bad. 

 


End file.
